


Warning Signals

by missjeonghanista



Category: To My Star | 나의 별에게 (Korean BL Series)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slight anger, Smut, cute af, finished the series in one day and felt kinda empty ngl, seduction kinda, this is the first fic wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjeonghanista/pseuds/missjeonghanista
Summary: The younger man is clearly thinking of something else and Seojoon has a slight problem with that, mainly because he has asked about it for three times now and he keeps insisting it’s nothing.So, Seojoon decides to do the next best thing.Distract him. Luckily for him, it’s quite easy actually.------in which jiwoo gets back from work mad and seojoon decides the dear chef needs to fuck the anger out.
Relationships: Kang Seojoon/Han Jiwoo
Comments: 18
Kudos: 257





	Warning Signals

**_warning signals_ **

* * *

One of the few things that Seojoon first noticed when they started dating is how  _ good _ it feels to rile Jiwoo up. The younger is prideful and hot-tempered which in any normal person, Seojoon would have despised. But in Jiwoo, it’s a fiery hot taste at the tip of his tongue; the shiver that runs down his whole body when his lover returns with eyes downcasted even more than usual, the cold anger in the cruel turn of his lips downwards.

On those days, Seojoon becomes so much more grateful of the thick walls of their new apartment.

Those days...such as today.

The sound of the apartment code getting locked in and some rough rustling of shoes piques his interest and the trending actor looks up from the green onion he’s cutting up for garnish.

“Ouh, you’re home? DInner is almost ready.” He pipes up happily, waiting for Jiwoo to come into the kitchen for the ‘welcome back’ smooch and occasional make-out. But today, the young cook simply grunts, going directly into their bedroom to change into something more casual.

**_Warning signal number one_ ** _. _

He emerges almost ten minutes after, face still painted in anger as he leans against the island, arms crossed with his forehead furrowed, thinking deeply. Jiwoo shakes his head, carrying the two small bowls of kimchi and seasoned bean sprout to their dining table. 

“What are you thinking about?” He asks, wiggling against Jiwoo until he can hug him from behind, burying his face into the soft fabric of his sweater.

_ He smells like food and sweat. And Jiwoo. _

“Do I look  _ that _ young?” He grumbles and of course, Seojoon knows enough to say no, because the younger hates to be  _ babied  _ in any case. 

But well, he **_did_** say it’s fun to rile him up, right?

“Yeah. You’ve got what we call, baby face. It’s like you always look like you just turned 20. Hmmm….if you’re an actor, you would probably only be in high school dramas, hehe.” He smiles innocently, looking up with sparkly eyes and slightly pouty lips. Jiwoo glares down at him, pushing him aside as he sits on one of the dining chairs.

**_Warning signal number two._ **

Dinner with Jiwoo is usually filled with mindless chatter from Seojoon and small comments or short,  _ really short _ stories from Jiwoo. But today, Jiwoo is almost begrudgingly silent and Seojoon’s slight pauses are met with a grumble or a hum. The younger man is clearly thinking of something else and Seojoon has a slight problem with that, mainly because he has asked about it for three times now and he keeps insisting it’s nothing.

So, Seojoon decides to do the next best thing.

Distract him. Luckily for him, it’s quite easy actually.

“Ah!” He exclaims, as his glass ‘accidentally’ titled over, pouring down his shirt. The t-shirt is brown which is unfortunate; a white dress shirt would do better, but it’s enough that it clung against his skin, revealing the shape of his nipple and well-defined pecs. Jiwoo is a very simple man, in which his eyes are immediately drawn to it.

“Are you not going to wipe it off?” Jiwoo asks, voice low and eyes glued when Seojoon continues eating.

“It’s going to dry anyway.” He shrugs as he wipes on the stain with his palm, the stain becoming larger now down his front. Jiwoo glances up to his eyes quickly, letting out a heavy breath. 

Fuck, this is **_sooooo_** much fun.

Next, he proceeds to sloppily slurp a spoonful of his soup, letting it stain on the edges of his mouth. Jiwoo takes in a deep breath, full on glaring now. 

“Are you a little kid?” He moves to hand him a tissue but Seojoon simply wipes it with the back of his hand.

“I just spilled a little.” He replies, darting out his tongue to lick his hand, keeping steady eye contact with his lover. Jiwoo gulps, eyes following his tongue as the actor wets his lip.

“Yah, Kang Seojoon!” Seojoon wears his most innocent look, looking up at the other guy who is standing up abruptly.

“What~~” Jiwoo doesn’t look impressed at all, especially with Seojoon purposefully pushing his shoulders back, stretching his shirt against his skin.

“Stop it.” His voice is lower now, eyes clouded with lust and anger from whatever it is he’s not telling Seojoon and fuck, if it doesn’t send tingles down his spine. Jiwoo can probably see it too; eyes widening as he bites his lip.

**_Warning signal number three._ **

“Make me.” The sound of the chair tumbling back shocks him a little but not as much as Jiwoo crowding his space the next second, looming down on him with arms gripping on the dinner table, trapping him on his chair.

“I have a day off tomorrow.” He mumbles, eyes darting between staring back into Jiwoo’s and his lips, slightly chapped and pink. 

“You’re going to need it.”

**_Game over._ **

Jiwoo grabs on his jaw lightly, tilting his head upwards before their lips meet in a soft, cautious moment, a hello. Then, Jiwoo pulls back, wetting his lip slightly, eyes glancing up and then they’re kissing for real, mouth opening up in the next moment and tongues licking the taste of their dinner of the roofs of their mouth. Seojoon shivers, hands going up to grab on Jiwoo’s sweater as his fingers rake in his hair, another one tilting his head sideways so their lips slot better against one another.

They’re breathless when they part, eyes dark and pupils blown out.

“I’m done with dinner. Can we, urm, can we-” He doesn’t want to say it; still a little shy to straight up  _ ask _ for it and he knows Jiwoo understands, he’s sure but just---

One look at his lover’s face and he knows he made the wrong choice.

Jiwoo is smirking, looking down at him with scheming eyes.

“What can we do? Wash the dishes? Clean up? Shower?” Jiwoo is suddenly sooo interested in his hair, raking his blunt nails on his scalp as Seojoon tries his best to hide the lovely shivers his body is reacting to the touch. Seojoon makes his infamous puppy face, the hands fisted around his lover’s sweater now tugging him closer until he can smell his scent clearly.

_ Ouh fuck, he hasn’t showered yet. He smells so fucking delicious, fuck, I’m getting hard... _

“Urm, that can wait. We should, first...urm…” _ Ah fuck, just be crass, you always do, just do that _ , Seojoon thinks to himself, looking down on his pants with his semi-hard on. 

“Take care of this?” He has this thing called pride, you know? He’s older than Jiwoo after all, he’s not going to  _ beg  _ for his lover to mess up his insides now. Jiwoo’s eyes looks down on his lap and he squirms, not really hiding it from his sight, though.

“Hmm...should I…?” Jiwoo suddenly grabs on the bulge roughly, smirking as Seojoon hisses, pulling on his top as his toes curl.

“Please, Jiwoo-ah, don’t...don’t tease me. Please?” So what, maybe he doesn’t have  _ that  _ much pride, and his boyfriend is fucking gorgeous, okay? Leave him alone.

“You’re so pretty when you beg.” 

And Seojoon swallows his reply because Jiwoo is kissing him so hard that he might be seeing stars, tongue rough and passionate as he pulls the actor plush against his body, a hand on the side of his face and another moving down his back, pressing against his spine just right that Seojoon is making these small sounds at the back of his throat.

“Bedroom? Please? It hurts a lot last time we did it on the island.” Jiwoo’s eyes widen at Seojoon’s words, said so innocently with pouty eyes and bruised lips. 

_ Fuck, is this guy even real? _

“Bossy.” He grumbles under his breath. Seojoon gasps, offended, mind already turning gears to come up with some sarcastic reply.

“Shut up, you--” He shuts him up with another kiss, licking against his tongue until Seojoon melts in his arms, his body going pliant and soft sounds escaping into their lips.

“Come on.” He whispers softly, taking his lover by the hand to their bedroom. He might be jogging a little bit, letting Seojoon stumble on his feet to keep up. Ouh, he  _ loves _ being taller than Seojoon in moments like this.

Jiwoo pushes Seojoon onto their bed, turning on their bedside lights so the room glows a warm yellow, with his lover sprawled on bed, propping himself on his elbows to look at Jiwoo better as he undresses. Seojoon always has that habit of watching him put on clothes, or take them off, in this situation. Jiwoo loves it too; for a few reasons. One, the way Seojoon reacts to every bit of skin; hungry eyes lapping up the view of his body, tongue darting out to lick his lips or gulping so obviously that Jiwoo himself gets shy. Another is because Seojoon gets so fucking turned on too, taking off his own clothes with much less finesse than usual.

Jiwoo climbs over him before he can take off his pants, so Seojoon is left with his erection still in his joggers while Jiwoo is in his boxers. He loves the way he just covers him up completely; his shadow falling onto his lover’s face as their eyes meet, fonder now than before. It makes him feel protective, as if he can shield his eyes from all the cameras, the questions, the pressure. Even if it’s only in these moments, he wants Seojoon to forget everything bad that there is in the world.

“Hey.” He says, laughing. 

“Hi.” Jiwoo sighs out with a chuckle, fingers intertwining behind his neck. It’s a tender moment that makes his heart ache, so fragile with fondness and love that his whole being feels fulfilled. 

_ Love can become everything, after all. _

When their lips meet again, it’s content and playful; a little push and pull with giggles echoing in the room. Seojoon has always had a way to turn things around quickly though, like right now, pulling Jiwoo impossibly closer and grinding his dick to Jiwoo’s crotch, moaning softly. Jiwoo lets his hand roam on Seojoon’s bare skin, the cold of his hand making his lover hiss underneath him, panting as their kisses turn messier, biting and sucking as their touches move lower and lower. Seojoon sounds the most beautiful right now, moans and whines at the back of his throat getting swallowed right out by Jiwoo.

“Take it off, take it off…” Seojoon whispers against open mouths, looking down between their bodies to where Jiwoo is teasing his waist with feather-like touches from his fingers. He squirms when Jiwoo grips on his hip bone, eyes looking directly into his as he kisses his neck, careful to not leave hickeys where it can be seen. 

“I have a topless scene this week… Ah!” Seojoon yells, his breath hitching as Jiwoo bites near his hip bone, a teasing smirk intact. 

“I know.” He whispers softly, coming back up to suck on his nipple, his other hand teasing with the other.

“Ahhh, Jiwoo-ah...hnnghh, ahh…” Seojoon’s grip on his hair becomes tighter and Jiwoo winces, though the older doesn’t seem to notice. It doesn’t really matter; they both like a touch of pain after all. Jiwoo still smacks his ass, though, making the older man arches his back, grinding against his stomach for some kind of friction.

“Jiwoo, please, please…” Seojoon might be a masochist for all he knows. The teasing, the slow foreplaying, the chuckle and smirk that Jiwoo wear knowing Seojoon would literally give everything for him to hurry the fuck up, he loves it all. He fucking  _ loves _ it all and no one is allowed to blame him for it. Jiwoo is too fucking incredible in well,  _ fucking. _

“You look beautiful like this.” Jiwoo mumbles under his breath, panting. The actor wonders what he looks like right now. He can feel the sweat slick against his body, his dick rock hard and leaking a wet spot on his underwear. He’s pretty sure his face is red now because of the compliment and there are probably hickeys on his hip area. Maybe he should put up one of those ceiling mirrors over the bed.

_ That’s a good idea.  _

“Stop thinking so much.” Jiwoo scoffs, kissing him roughly one more time before he reaches for the lube and condoms in the bedside drawer. 

They kiss again when he drops them on the bed, fingers tracing paths down to grip on his hips, making Seojoon moans and whines alike. But the man got a mission and Seojoon is nothing if not determined.

“Wait, I want to do something.” He flips them over, so Jiwoo is the one lying on his back now, looking up with pleasant surprise in his eyes. Seojoon kisses his forehead; a gesture so close to their hearts since those first days of admitting  _ yes, I love this annoying (cold), talkative (grouchy) man. _

Jiwoo is fairly silent even during sex, just soft moans, grunt and occasionally whispers of dirty words into the older’s ears. It’s satisfying to hear him gasp when Seojoon takes off his boxers, hand gripping on his dick the very next second. Without hesitation, Seojoon bows down to lick the head, eyes glancing up to his lover. The younger man is full on staring now; slanted eyes and mouth slightly ajar. 

Those eyes feel sinful, lust and desire all mixed up and making him shiver without a single word. Seojoon was  _ really, really _ bad at this before, but he has been practicing when Jiwoo is at work, just to surprise him. So it’s no surprise that his eyes flutter shut and he moans softly around a mouthful of dick when Jiwoo grabs on his hair, a breathy gasp when Seojoon uses his tongue on the underlying vein. 

“Hyung…hyung…fuck,  _ Seojoon _ …” Seojoon hums, the vibration making him grabs even tighter and the pain is  _ so delicious _ like this, as if he can be used and tossed away like a toy when Jiwoo is done. The name calling doesn’t help; the fact that Jiwoo almost never calls him Seojoon outside of sex only makes the pleasure all the more heavenly.

_ Fuck, that’s not helping. _

Seojoon bobs his head up and down his dick like a pro (or at least what he thinks of as pro, he wouldn’t know better) and Jiwoo is full on throwing his head back, his other hand with knuckles going white with how strongly he is gripping the bedsheets. 

“Wait, fuck, I’m gonna cum.” Jiwoo pulls Seojoon off roughly and the motion goes straight to his own dick, making him gasp softly as his eyes flutter open. His lover’s dark eyes meet his and Seojoon wonders how he looks like right now; so fucking turned on by sucking on another man’s dick.

Jiwoo kisses him hard; so hard he’s afraid one of them might start bleeding, flipping them over so Seojoon is lying on his back now, head propped up with the multitude of pillows Jiwoo had insisted they didn’t need.

_ Guess who needs those damn pillows now _ .

“You’re so fucking handsome, you know that.” The younger guy grunts against his ear, pulling his joggers and underwear off in one swift movement. Seojoon would have been impressed if he’s not so horny, but he is so he pulls Jiwoo closer right after, demanding kisses after kisses until he is breathing heavily. 

_ Ah, he already got a finger in,  _ Seojoon realizes belatedly.

Jiwoo is always careful, too careful sometimes and Seojoon has learned that it’s both hot  _ and _ beneficial to tell them exactly what he wants, like now;

“Jiwoo-ah, can you fuck me rough tonight? I don’t want to walk tomorrow, make me cry or scream or whatever, just mess me up alr--” His kiss cuts the actor off, the same desperate, hungry lust biting into their kisses and the sting of his strong grip on his waist.

“Whatever you want. I’ll do whatever the fuck you want.” Their eyes meet and they get lost in the kisses again, Seojoon barely noting that Jiwoo has three fingers in now.

“AHhh!” He’s gripping on his shoulders strongly, arching off the bed as Seojoon’s fingers brush against that spot in him. The pleasure is electric, like waves of shock washing over him as Seojoon presses against that spot, caressing it over and over again.

“FUck, just fuck me already...Jiwoo...put it in…” The younger guy doesn’t even feel like teasing him anymore, nodding his head quickly before he is picking up the condom on the bed, holding it up in front of Seojoon’s face.

“My hand is too slippery from the lube.” Seojoon stares at him, face flushed and brown pupils shading black as he bites on the packaging, one hand ripping it open.

“Want me to put it on too?” The words are mumbled because he has  _ a fucking condom package _ on his mouth but Jiwoo takes it out after, putting it on with enough finesse and speed that younger, pre-fucked-by-Jiwoon Seojoon would have been impressed.

Jiwoo aligns his dick to Seojoon’s asshole, eyes keeping a steady gaze on his lover’s face for any sign of pain as he pushes in. Jiwoo moans softly, biting his lip and closing his eyes as the familiar sensation of having him inside starts again, building until Jiwoo is fully inside, kissing his face everywhere.

“You’re big…” It’s not meant to sound like a fucking script from a porno and Jiwoo knows that, because Seojoon always says that when they have sex, that slight glazed out look in his eyes and mouth agape as he takes his time to adjust. He presses open-mouthed kisses on his neck and jaw, breathing in the scent that always cling on his hoodies (because Seojoon wears them when he gets lonely).

“You can move now. It’s okay to go rough, okay?” JIwoo tilts his head slightly, as if he’s taking the babying tone as a challenge (it is, but he doesn’t need to know). 

Jiwoo starts slow, taking his time to pull almost all the way out and pushing in plush fast. Seojoon gasps every time, the air feeling it’s getting fucked out of him with every slam in. Jiwoo’s eyes stare down at him like he’s a prey, one palm open against the skin on his abdomen as he slowly starts fastening up. 

“Wait, wait-ah! Ah! Hnggh...ahh..fuck, Jiwoo, wait.. Ahh!” Jiwoo is mercilessly pounding him now, little grunts echoing in the room with Seojoon’s moans and strings of meaningless words. He gets pushed up the bed with the force of it; his head inching dangerously close to the headboard.

_ The pace is too fast now, wait, I’m getting overwhelmed, wait, oh that feels so good, fu- _

“What’s the matter? You wanted it rough, right?” Jiwoo pulls him down, a light smirk on his face as he pulls Seojoon’s legs to rest on his shoulder, fucking him even deeper with the new angle and aiming blank on his prostate.

“Fuckkk….Jiwooooo!! Ahh!” He doesn’t even care now, full on screaming his lover’s name as Jiwoo braces his hands on his hips, his eyes glued to the spot where they are connected.

“Jiwoo...Ji-fuck-Jiwoo, touch...touch, ahh...touch my dick too…..hnghhh..” His eyes has tears on its edge from the pleasure lighting up his every nerves now, mind too fucking blank to think of anything else in the moment.

“I thought you want me to make you beg. Beg, then.” Jiwoo whispers into his ears, kissing his mouth hungrily as he fucks him into the mattress.

“Please, please, touch me, please, Jiwoo, I’ll do anything, fuck, please...please?” Jiwoo nibbles on his earlobe, chuckling as Seojoon grinds against his abdomen, looking for any kind of friction.

“You’re so pretty when you beg.” Jiwoo grabs around Seojoon’s dick then, pumping it in time with his strokes, sloppily kissing him with teeth and tongue all mixed in together. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come, ahh, Jiwoo, ah...ah, ah!” The kiss muffles his moan as he comes, shooting loads of cum as he shivers against the chef, hands leaving prints on his shoulders as he rides down his high.

“Just a little more.” Jiwoo says softly once he’s panting breathily and he nods his head, holding on as whimpers come out of his mouth.

Jiwoo fucking him after orgasm is just different because he is chasing after his own release now and Seojoon feels vulnerable and pliant in a different way; as if he’s  _ made _ for this, as if he’s the only one in the world that can give Jiwoo this.

“You’re so good, fuck, where did you learn to fuck like that?” Seojoon is spitting nonsense now and Jiwoo kisses him to shut him up, groaning into the kiss as he comes with a shiver. 

“I had a lot of relationships, remember?” Jiwoo says as he pulls out, tying up the condom and throwing it away.

“Ouh yeah,  _ tonsss _ .” Jiwoo swats on his bare ass as he returns to the bed, spooning Seojoon contently.

“Don’t sleep, we need to take a shower or we’ll smell in the morning.” Seojoon simply hums at the order, inhaling the scent of sex and Jiwoo on his lover’s chest.

“What happened today?” His voice is barely a whisper, floating around the room in silence before Jiwoo sighs, kissing the top of his head.

“I’m not gonna be promoted to line cook. The asshole sous chef said I’m ‘too young’, whatever the fuck that means. I’m 27! I’ve worked there for about a year now!” Seojoon pats him down softly, calming him down. 

“Maybe you should talk to the head chef. He's the one actually in charge, right? Or look somewhere else. I heard working at that hotel opens up so many doors to other jobs.” Seojoon hums happily, feeling himself slips into a sleep.

“Hey, don’t sleep.”

“Hmmm…”

“Round 2 in the bathroom?” Seojoon opens his eyes widely. What? Jiwoo almost never agrees to shower sex, ‘too dangerous’ in his opinion. Jiwoo laughs at his expression, ruffling his hair like he’s a dog.

“You’re too predictable.” He huffs out, closing his eyes once again. Of course Jiwoo would bait him like that.

“You just knows me too well.”

There’s no way to know Seojoon too well. To Jiwoo, Seojoon is a star. You never truly know everything about him and that’s fine. He doesn’t need to know everything. He just wants to know what Seojoon wants to tell him, and nothing more. To Seojoon, Jiwoo is the safe place. The one haven on Earth where everything that makes him anxious disappears and thoughts that would have pushed him spiraling simply are just that; thoughts.

They don’t fit like a puzzle, but they change and they change until they mold against each other almost perfectly, reaching out to tomorrow with the realization that the little incompletion is out there, waiting for them to arrive together.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> im gonna be making one shots of them, theyre too preciousss


End file.
